O Novo Pain
by seni goroshi
Summary: Naruto convence Sasuke ajuda-lo acabar com Madara ambos derrotam Madara, depois Naruto descobre que todas as guerras foram provocadas pelas cinco nações então ele e Sasuke decidem destruir as cinco nações e trazendo a verdadeira paiz a o mundo.
1. O Novo Pain

Sasuke : bom naruto como pretende destruir as cinco nações sei que com os poderes da Kyuubi você ficou muito forte mais as cinco nações tem ninjas muito fortes fora os Kages.

Naruto : Sasuke não se esqueça que nagato destruiu toda aldeia da folha com o Rinnegan usarei ele junto do chakra da Kyuubi e temos também os sete bijuus que madara capturou.

Sasuke : é verdade, mais você vai ter coragem de destruir Konoha?

Naruto : alguns sacrifícios devem ser feitos_ naruto fecha o punho com força só de pensa em destruir sua antiga aldeia_ bom estou indo treinar para ver o quão forte e o rinnegan, Sasuke posso contar com você para recrutar membros para nossa organização?

Sasuke : pode já estava mesmo indo atrás de pessoas fortes o suficiente para se juntar a nos.

Naruto : certo obrigado. Então Sasuke se tele transporta deixando Naruto sozinho, Naruto começa a usa Rinnegan logo em seguida ele começa a usa o chakra da Kyuubi e usa o as técnicas de Nagato de seu pai apois termina seu treinamento diário naruto decide descansar um pouco.

Naruto : será que o sasuke já achou ninjas poderosos para nossa organização?

Homem : então você e o sasuke estão querendo destruir todas as nações? bom quero participar dessa destruição- O homem usava um sobretudo todo negro com um chapéu igual a da akatsuki com uma mascara por traz dela toda negra com um buraco só mente o olho esquerdo.

Naruto aparece atrais do homem com uma kunai de três pontas igual a do seu pai.

Naruto : quem é você?

Homem : bom quem eu sou não importa, o que importa é que eu quero-me unir a seu grupo.

Naruto : você se acha forte o suficiente para se unir a nos?

Homem : francamente sim Naruto se a fasta do Homem e faz o Rasengan tenta golpeá-lo mais passa por dentro dele, então o Homem usa o Amaterasu para tentar queimar Naruto mais esse usa o Hiraishi no Jutsu, que se teletransporta e aparece atrás do Homem e tenta novamente acerta o Rasengan mais passa novamente por dentro dele, o Homem segura Naruto pelo pé só que aparece um clone atrás do Homem com o Oodama Rasengan fazendo uma grande explosão levantando muita poeira

Naruto : com fez isso só mente Madara e Sasuke podem fazer essas técnica?

Homem : bom eu disse que era forte suficiente para me unir a vocês Naruto : bom ainda não acabou Naruto desaparece e aparece em cima de uma árvore e numa velocidade incrivel ele lança o seu Rasenshuriken criando uma grande explosão, o homem usa sua tecnica de tempo-espaço parando em cima de uma árvore que explode por causa de milhares de papéis bomba que naruto colocou nela.

Naruto : realmente você e muito forte

Homem : então posso me juntar vocês?

Naruto : sim Homem : estou curioso com uma coisa você não uso todos os seus poderes não e mesmo Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto : é mais você também não uso todos os seus poderes, bom você sabe meu nome mais qual é o seu nome?

homem : pode me chamar de Sanji

Naruto : certo Sanji por que quer tanto se juntar a essa organização

Sanji : por que eu quero lutar com ninjas poderosos Naruto olha desconfiado : ótimo, bom eu vou descansar um pouco

Continua

Bom quem for ler essa história espero que gostem e mil desculpas pelos erros de português


	2. Os Novos Membros da Nova Akatsuki

Sasuke : Naruto seu imprestável trouce alguns ninjas

Naruto : que droga será que não se pode dormi um pouco? Naruto usa óculos escuros tampando seu rinnegan

Sasuke : vamos seu idiota Sasuke mostra alguns ninjas para o Naruto

Sasuke : este é Hozuki Suigetsu ele foi da taka este é juugo também foi da taka onde eu era o lider

Suigetsu : você é o famoso Naruto que acabou com Madara e é mais forte que Sasuke _ Sasuke fica muito irritado com que Suigetsu diz

Naruto : sou sim hehehe nem os seus subordinados tem respeito por você sasuke

Sasuke : cala boca idiota

Naruto : bom sasuke mais é só eles dois?

Sasuke : claro que não idiota vamos lá fora

Do lado de fora estava um homem virado descosta para os dois com cabelo ruivo

Naruto : você puxa pensei em qualquer um mais não você Gaara

Gaara já de frente para Naruto e Sasuke

Gaara : Naruto você é meu amigo então vou ajuda-lo a trazer a paz para esse mundo não importa o que eu tenho que fazer

Aparecem duas pessoas dizendo a mesma coisa junto

Pessoas : nos também vamos fazer o que for necessário para a paz

Naruto : kankurou e Temari você também vão participar do que vai acontecer sabem que eu vou destruir sua aldeia também

Kankurou : sabemos mais se o Gaara acha certo te ajudar então vamos ajudar

Temari : bom mais por qual aldeia vai começar seu ataque?

Naruto : Konoha

kankuro : mais você vai começa logo em Konoha uma das aldeias mais poderosa

Naruto : Konoha não é tão poderosa assim se não Pain não teria acabado com quase toda aldeia, se não foce por mim Konoha nem exitira mais

Kankuro : é nisso você tem razão

Temari : como vai ser, você vai sozinho

Naruto : não eu fiz a mesma coisa que Pain dividi meus poderes em seis parte e também a visão_ naruto tira seu óculos escuro que tampa seus olhos mostrando assim o rinnegan Todos com exceção de sasuke ficam surpresos por verem o rinnegan

Gaara : como conseguiu o rinnegan?

Naruto : ora Gaara quando acabei com Madara tirei dele o rinnegan_ Naruto faz alguns selos e invoca seis corpos sendo estes de Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Shisui.

Sasuke : Naruto como você pode trazer shisui ele morreu a muito tempo antes mesmo do meu clã

Naruto : bom antes de abandonar Konoha eu estava investigando a onde ficava Anbu Ne que era controlado por danzou, achei um lugar de baixo de konoha bem profundo mesmo onde encontre o cadáver de shisui lá congelado, então resolvi usa ele foi o único que achei lá.

Sasuke : entendo, bom boa sorte idiota

Naruto : cala boca emo de uma figa, temari quero que me acompanhe para me proteger

Temari : o que como assim Naruto você é um dos ninjas mais fortes que conheço para que quer proteção?

Naruto : bom eu vou usa a energia da natureza e tenho que ficar parado para usa ela, para enviar aos outros corpos por isso não vou participar da luta vou ficar mandando chakra para os outros corpos entendeu?

Temari : certo então vamos

Naruto : ponha a mão no meu ombro Então Naruto usa o hirashi no jutsu e teletransporta ele e Temari para perto da floresta de konoha

Continua

Bom espero que gostem e mil desculpas pelos erros de português, No proximo capitulo vai ter muita luta e obrigado a queles que mandaram reviews e por favor deixem reviews seja para da sugestões ou criticas


	3. O Primeiro Ataque Parte 1

Em Konoha

Tsunade : já tem alguma informação do paradeiro de Naruto?

Shizune : não Tsunade-Sama, estão verificando cada parte do apartamento dele e não tem sinal algum para onde ele foi.

Tsunade : e os casadores Anbus já acharam algum rastro dele?

Shizune : não.

Tsunade : o que sera que ele tar armando.

Enquanto isso no hospital de Konoha.

Ino : então testuda já acharam algum sinal do Naruto?

Sakura : não, não acharam nada na casa dele.

Ino : e os Anbus?

Sakura : ainda não sei nada, Tsunade-sama não me disse nada.

Ino : por que Tsunade-sama não manda logo a gente atrais dele?

Sakura : bom ela disse que era para não chamar atenção dos aldeões.

Ino : mais já passaram seis messes, os aldeões vão desconfiar.

Sakura : por isso ela disse que se alguém perguntar é para dize que ele estar treinando fora da aldeia.

Na floresta perto de konoha.

Naruto invoca todos os seis corpos para a floresta.

Naruto : muito bem vamos começa.

Então os seis corpos se dividem e vão para os muros de konoha.

Área norte se encontrava o corpo de Itachi.

Guarda1 : puxa os dias estão muito calmos.

Guarda2 : é verdade da até para tira um cochilo.

Derrepente uma explosão no muro

Guarda1 : o que foi isso?

Guarda2 : não sei.

Itachi aparece atrais do Guarda1 e o perfura no coração com uma das varas que o Pain original usava, matando ele.

Guarda2 : o que você mais você esta morto?

Itachi desaparece e aparece na frente do guarda matando ele.

Enquanto isso Konan ataca com papéis bombas área leste de Konoha criando uma grande explosão.

No escritório da Tsunade.

Shizune : tsunade-sama estão atacando a aldeia.

Tsunade : eu sei, mande os Anbus levarem os civis para os refúgios.

Shizune : sim senhora.

Enquanto isso na casa de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : droga depois de tantas lutas e batalhas, mais um ataque na nossa aldeia.

Shikaku : não importa vamos logo antes que as pessoas inocentes morram.

No meio da aldeia Kisame usa o Fuuton Rasenshuriken com o Chakra sennin, e o a remeçando fazendo uma grande explosão.

Yamato : mais como ele pode estar vivo?

Kakashi : olha bem para ele.

Yamato : ele ta cheio de piercings na cara.

Kakashi : Pain esta de volta.

Yamato : o que somente o rinnegan pode fazer isso.

Kakashi : sim mais o rinnegan esta desaparecido desde a luta do Naruto contra Madara, seja lá quem for sabe usa melhor do que o proprio Madara.

Kakashi vai atacar Kisame mais ele desvia e usa o Rasengan e acerta Kakashi que explode numa nuvem de fumaça.

Kakashi : ele pode usa o Rasengan.

Yamato usa o Mokuton e prende Kisame enquanto Kakashi usa seu Chidori e o ataca mais Kisame desaparece e aparece atrais de Kakashi usando Elemento Água - Ondas Chocante de Água Kakashi e pego pela água junto de Yamato que param longe.

Yamato : ele usou o Jutsu do Nindaime Hokage.

Kakashi : não foi só o do Nindaime ele usou o do Yondaime também.

Yamato : como assim Kakashi-senpai? que Jutsu do Yondaime ele usou?

Kakashi : o Hiraishi no Jutsu.

Shizune : Kakashi o que aconteceu com vocês?

Kakashi : Shizune-san é o Kisame parece que tem alguém controlando ele como Nagato fazia com os Pain.

Shizune : então são mais de um?

Yamato : como assim Shizune-san mais de um?

Shizune : tem um Pain destruindo área leste de konoha.

Kakashi : então Pain está de volta, e mais forte do que antes.

Yamato : bom não podemos deixar ele destruir Konoha.

Kakashi : tem razão vamos.

Enquanto isso Shikamaru vão para o norte e encontram Itachi.

Shikamaru : o que como você pode estar vivo?

Shikaku : não ele não estar vivo.

Shikamaru : Pain só pode ser ele.

Shikaku : é parece que encontraram o rinnegan.

Inochi que acaba de chegar lar também.

Inochi : parece que sim meu amigo.

Shikamaru : se for verdade então deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa que o outro Pain fazia mandado Chakra para eles.

Inochi : sim temos que derrubar um deles para extrair um desses piercings.

Shikaku : falar é fácil fazer é que é diícil.

Shikaku usa sua sombra para pegar Itachi o prendendo quando Shikamaru ia usa sua kunai para derrubar Itachi mais esse desaparece, aparecendo em cima de um telhado ao lado de Shisui.

Shikamaru : quem é esse cara?

Shikaku : Shisui Uchiha, não sei como o corpo dele pode ter durado tanto tempo

Shikamaru : o que ele não foi morto junto com o clã Uchiha?

Shikaku : não ele morreu um pouco antes do clã Uchiha.

Inochi : mais como o corpo dele pode ter durado tanto tempo.

Shikaku : conhecendo Danzou ele deve ter dado um jeito de congelar o corpo.

Shikamaru : o que Danzou tem aver com esse cara?

Shikaku : antes dos Uchiha serem enterrados passou pelas mãos de Danzou, ele deve ter conservado o corpo para algum proposito, afinal ele era um dos Uchihas mais fortes que já teve no clã Uchiha atrais somente de Itachi,Madara e Sasuke.

Shikamaru : vamos.

Shikamaru taca muita kunais com papéis bombas mais ambos os dois desviam, Itachi faz o jutsu Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Bola de Fogo com Chakra, que ia pega em Shikamaru se não foce empurra por Shikaku que acaba sendo pego pelo fogo que explode o jogando para o chão, mais é salvo por Chouji que acabava de chega, Chouji coloca Shikaku no chão inconciente.

Shikamaru : pai, ele esta bem Chouji?

Chouji : sim ele esta, o que esta acontecendo Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : parece que Pain voltou.

Chouji : isso é impossivel o Naruto matou eles.

Inochi : são Pains novos.

Itachi parte para cima de Inochi que pula para trais e começão a luta com kunais, Inochi leva Itachi para uma armadilha, que ele tinha armado durante a luta entre Shikamaru e Itachi, um local cheio de bombas que explode mais Itachi consegue prende Inochi junto dele explodido os dois juntos numa grande explosão.

Shikamaru : Inochi-san?

Chouji vai até o local da explosão chegando mais perto ver Inochi morto vendo também o corpo de Itachi todo destruido.

Chouji começa a chora : ele esta morto Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : e o Itachi?

Chouji : também.

Shikamaru escore algumas lagrimas e fala.

Shikamaru : vamos Chouji ainda não acabou temos que matar a quele cara_ fala Shikamaru apontando para Shisui.

Chouji ataca com sua técnica ficando do tamanho de um predio tentado acerta Shisui que desvia é usa uma técnica de controle, fazendo Chouji atacar Shikamaru que desvia mais acaba se destraindo, na tenta tiva de tira Chouji de perto de seu pai e acaba sendo acertado pela mão enorme de Chouji.

Shikamaru : droga não posso usa o Kage Mane no Jutsu, ele é grande demais.

Shikamaru usa técnica de libertação pensando que Chouji estava libertado vai para perto de Chouji, mais é acertado por ele de novo desta vez deslocando o ombro Shikamaru pula e num predio e depois para a cabeça de Chouji desta vez o libertando do jutsu de controle.

Chouji : o que aconteceu Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : você foi posto num jutsu de controle dele, bom desta vez vamos atacar juntos.

Shikamaru e Chouji desmaiam antes de desmaia Shikamaru ver seu pai os segurando depois indo luta.

Shikaku : não sei quem é você, mais não vou deixar você destruir minha aldeia.

Shikaku luta contra ele Shisui tenta botar Shikaku numa ilução mais Shikaku escapa dela, Shikaku tenta usa sua sombra mais Shisui desvia toda vez que ele usa.

Shikaku : realmente você é muito forte, mais ainda não acabou.

Shikaku aparece atrais de Shisui o prendendo com sua sombra preparado para sua Arte Ninja - Técnica do Enforcamento pela Sombra mais Shisui desaparece e aparece atrais de Shikaku, mais Shikaku faz um sinal de mão explodindo todo o predio onde eles lutavam.

Gai que passava por perto ver a explosão, correndo o mais rapido que podia salvando Shikaku da explosão, vendo Shisui sair todo machucado de explosão ele parte para cima de Shisui e o derrota com seu Tigre do Meio-dia criando uma grande explosão destruindo de vez Shisui.

Continua

Peso desculpas pelos erros de português e obrigado por aqueles que deixam reviews e por favor deixem reviews mesmo que seja para criticar


	4. O Primeiro Ataque Parte 2

Apois Gai matar Shisui ele corre até Shikaku.

Shikaku : valeu Gai se não foce você eu estaria morto nesse momento.

Gai : que isso, mais Shikaku aquele era Shisui Uchiha?

Shikaku : sim era ele.

Gai : como ele pode esta vivo depois de tanto tempo? afinal Itachi não matou ele antes mesmo do clã Uchiha?

Shikaku : sim, mais acho que Danzou congelou o corpo dele para poder conseguir algum poder sobre o Sharingan.

Gai : explique isso melhor não estou entendendo nada que você disse, como é que ele voltou a vida Shikaku?

Shikaku : veja bem Gai Danzou tinha o Sharingans do clã Uchiha implantados em seu braço direito, no olho direito ele tinha o de Shisui, então como ele não podia ficar com todos os corpos do clã Uchiha, ele ficou com o de Shisui. Bom como ele voltou a vida é simple Pain, bom na verdade ele não voltou a vida mais sim alguém o controla atravez do rinnegan.

Gai : Danzou era mesmo capaz de tudo para ficar mais forte inclusive fazer isso, então é isso é o poder de Pain controlar corpos sem vida certo.

Shikaku : sim esse era o poder de Pain, mais não era só isso cada corpo dele tem uma habilidade diferente do que o do outro corpo, só que é estranho pois nenhum dos dois utilizou tecnicas muito poderosas.

Gai : como é ele não usou, olha só esse lugar você quase se matou para derrota um deles quer dizer que ele não usou todos os seus poderes?

Shikaku : não sei mais é estranho.

Gai foi andando para o local onde se encotrava os cadáveres de Itachi e de Inochi.

Gai : droga Inochi você acabou morrendo se eu tivese sido mais rapido você talves não tivese morto.

Shikaku : pobre Ino perdeu o pai dessa forma.

Gai : é mais ela pode contar com Shikamaru e o Chouji.

Shikaku : tem razão.

Derrepente o corpo de Itachi e Shisui desaparecem numa nuvem de fumaça.

Gai : o que como o corpo dele sumiu?

Shikaku : droga deveria ter tirado esses pircings como o Naruto fez quando derrotou o ultimo Pain.

Gai : então são esses pircings que ajuda essa pessoa a controlar eles?

Shikaku : sim.

Enquanto isso na área leste de Konoha.

Konan ia espalhando papéis bombas por todos os predios da quela área.

Ninja1 : peguem ela.

Ninja2 : certo.

Ambos os dois ninja tacam kunais e shurikens, mais Konan desvia com facilidade e aparece atrais dos dois e enche o corpos dos dois de papéis bomba explodindo os dois sem deixar rastro e continua a destruir os predios.

No meio de konoha Kisame continua usando tecnicas do modo sennin, lançando dois enormes Fuuton Rasenshuriken um para cada lado fazendo uma grande explosão, destruindo grande parte do centro de Konoha.

Kakashi : droga ele é mais forte que o antigo Pain.

Yamato : se continua assim ele vai destruir toda aldeia, temos que para-lo.

Kakashi : sim vamos.

Kakashi usa seu Chidori e tenta acerta Kisame, mais esse desvia com facilidade mais é pego por Yamato pelo Mokuton que o prensa, Kakashi tenta mais uma vez acerta seu Chidori nele mais Kisame desaparece e aparece atrais de Kakashi quando Kisame ia acerta o Rasengan em Kakashi é pego mais uma vez pelo Mokuton, Kakashi vendo que ele usou o Hiraishi no Jutsu é mais rapido que Kisame aparecendo atrais dele que é preso pelo Mokuton pelas pernas, o acertando em cheio com toda a força de Kakashi perfurando o ombro de Kisame, jogando para perto de um predio.

Yamato : sera que conseguimos derrotar esse Pain?

Kakashi : não sei.

Derrepente Kisame levanta com parte do corpo muito ferido, mandando o Fuuton Rasenshuriken em direção a Kakashi e Yamato, Kakashi tenta usar seu Mangekyou Sharingan que absorve somente 25% do poder mais acaba caindo de joelhos no chão por ter absorvido muito Chakra, Yamato para salvar Kakashi usa seu Mokuton que é destruido pelo resto do Fuuton Rasenshuriken que acerta ele e se fere muito, quando Yamto ia falar com Kakashi, Kisame o perfura com uma vara de aço em seu coração o matando (a vara que Kisame usa é a mesma que o Pain original usava). Kakashi aproveita e acerta o Chidori em Kisame o jogando em alguns escombros mais logo em seguida desaparece, Kakashi logo em seguida desmai.

Sakura e Ino chegam onde esta Kakashi e o cadáve de Yamto.

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei você esta bem? fala comigo Kakashi-sensei.

Ino : Sakura o capitão Yamato ele tar_ ino em gole seco e fala_ estar.

Sakura : fala logo Ino.

Ino com lagrimas nos olhos : morto.

Sakura fica em estado de choque, quando derrepente aparece Katsuyu.

Katsuyu : Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama falo para você e Ino irem ajudar os feridos.

Sakura : mais e o capitão Yamato como ele fica_ fala Sakura chorando e gritando.

Katsuyu : e o vou levar ele e Kakashi-san para o hospital, onde o corpo dele estara seguro para depois nos possamos o interra-lo.

Sakura : tudo bem.

Enquanto isso Konan continua destruindo a área leste com os papéis bomba, quando um predio estava para cair em cima de um ninja ele desaparece antes de cair em cima dele e aparece junto de uma ninja.

Ninja : Hyuuga-san obrigado.

Hinata : você esta bem?

Ninja : sim.

Hinata : então saia daqui imediatamente.

Ninja : sim já vou, mais Hyuuga-san tome cuidado ela e muito forte.

Hinata : pode deixa agora vá.

Continua

Peso desculpas pelos erros de português e por favor deixem reviews


End file.
